The Case of the Pip-One
by Ellis97
Summary: Gadget and Tyson's case sends them to Japan, where they are sent to recover a powerful microchip that Claw, who has partnered with Iji Waruda-san, Japan's number one criminal mastermind has stolen. They have built a device that can transport any object. He and Claw plan to power the device with the microchip and use it to enslave the world. Now, Gadget and Tyson must stop them.
1. Trouble in Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

 **In today's Inspector Gadget story, you may notice something weird and unusual. Obviously, I'm not gonna tell you what it is so you'll have to read it to figure out for yourself. And now, it's time for the theme song.**

 **Instrumental**

 **Here he comes right now, here he comes right now. Here he comes to save the day.**

 **Here he comes right now, here he is right now. Here he is to save the day.**

 **Who do we call when danger is afoot? Who do we call?**

 **Inspector Gadget (that's right)**

 **Inspector Gadget (oh yeah)**

 **Here he is right now, here is right now, here he is to save the day.**

 **Penny and Brain will join him to save the d-a-a-a-a-y-y-y.**

 **Here is right now. Here he is right now. Here he is to save the day!**

 **GO GO GADGET FANFICTION!**

* * *

Our story opens today at the Metro City Police Station where we see our hero, Lt. Gadget doing some paperwork in his office.

"Boy being a supercop is hard work." He kept writing on the forms "When I accepted this job, I had no idea it would require so much paperwork."

Just then, Gadget's phone rang.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "The Gadget-Phone!"

Gadget picked up his phone but no answer. He then turned down to his desk and saw that the phone on his desk was ringing.

"Oh." Gadget picked up the phone "Hello? Oh hi Chief!"

"GADGET!" the Chief shouted over the phone "MY OFFICE NOW!"

"Yes Chief." Gadget said "I'll be right there."

Gadget went out of his office and went right into the Chief's office, where he saw the Chief and Tyson waiting for him.

"Chief! Tyson!" He said "Why did you want to see us?"

"I have a case for you and Tyson Gadget." said the Chief "The world's most powerful microchip, the Pip One Computer Chip has been stolen. We've gotten word that Dr. Claw will deliver it to his partner, Igi Wardua-san."

"The Pip One Computer Chip?" Gadget asked "How can a single microchip be so powerful?"

"Don't ask me." said the Chief "Ask the people who built it! Now get to airport stat! You'd better get to Tokyo on the next flight! Hiro Watanabe is waiting for you at the Tokyo Airport as we speak! He's the chief of the Tokyo Police. He will give you more information on your mission when you get there."

"Right Chief!" said Tyson "We're on it!"

"Inspector Gadget is always on duty Chief!" Gadget saluted.

Gadget and Tyson ran right out of the station and hit a taxi to the airport.

"We'd better stop Claw and Wardua from getting that chip." Tyson told Gadget "If he does, it could mean serious global control!"

"Then we must get to Tokyo and we'd better hurry." Gadget added "Our flight leaves in about two hours."

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Dr. Claw had been watching Gadget and Tyson on their way to the airport on his monitor.

"They'll never get their chip back NEVER!" He banged his fist on his desk "Dr. Claw calling Igi-Wardua-san! Come in Waruda-san!"

The signal transmitted to Japan where Wartooa San was waiting for Claw's call.

"So nice to hear from you." Waruda told Claw "I have prepared a demonstration for the Fuji Ray."

Waruda transmitted a computer animated video to Claw's computer.

"Once I plant the Pip One chip into the circuit of the Fuji Ray, it'll be able to teleport anything back to us." He said over the video "And no one will stop us."

"Could it destroy Gadget?!" Claw asked Waruda.

"Yes it could." Wardua said "But first, you must deliver the chip to me at once."

"I will." Claw said "But first you must take care of Inspector Gadget. He and his partner, Officer Tyson Jones will be making their way to Tokyo to meet up with the Tokyo Police to stop our plan. You must kill them!"

"I will." said Waruda. "Don't worry about that. I will handle that."

Waroota switched his monitor to have a video conference with some ninjas.

"Ninjas!" He said "I have an important mission for you! Eliminate Inspector Gadget and his partner, Tyson Jones! They will be boarding the next flight Tokyo, Japan you must destroy them as soon as they get to the airport."

"Yes Great Samurai Waruda!" the Ninjas bowed.

"You must not fail." Waruda growled.

Meanwhile, Gadget and Tyson went onto the flight to Tokyo just in time.

"How long does it take to get to Japan Tyson?" Gadget asked his partner.

"About a whole day." Tyson said "We'd better get some sleep."

"Great idea." Gadget yawned and fell asleep. "See you when the flight ends."

Tyson yawned and fell asleep on Gadget's lap. Gadget briefly woke up and smiled at her sleeping face.

"She looks so peaceful when she's asleep." Gadget thought and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile in the cargo, the ninja's were secretly preparing their attack on Gadget and Tyson. They were having a video conference with Waruda.

"You must eliminate Gadget and his partner as soon as they land!" Waruda told them "They're after us!"

"But why can't we attack them while they're still on the plane?" asked one of the ninjas.

"YOU FOOLS!" Waruda shouted "You can't attack him while he's still on the plane! Too many witnesses! You destroy them when they land! GOT IT?!"

"Yes Waroota San." the Ninja's bowed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wowsers! Dr. Claw and his new partner, Igi Waroota San have stolen a powerful microchip to use to conquer the world and destroy Gadget! Now, Gadget and Tyson must travel to Japan to stop their nefarious plot with help from the Tokyo police! But ninjas are on their trail and are planning to attack them when they land! Stay tuned folks!**


	2. Konichiwa Inspector Gadget

Gadget and Tyson were still on the plane sleeping in each other's arms on their way to Japan.

"This is your captain speaking." said the captain over the speakers "We are about to land in Tokyo, Japan. Thank you for choosing Heyward Airlines."

"Tyson." Gadget shook Tyson awake "Wake up. We're here."

"Huh?" She woke up "What happened?"

"We're in Japan Tyson." Gadget said "Chief Watanabe must be waiting for us right out at the airport."

Back down in the cargo hold, Wardua's ninjas called their master.

"Great samurai Wardua!" said the head ninja "We've arrived at the airport! Gadget and his partner are landing right now!"

"Excellent." Waruda sinisterly smiled "Now, you must attack them! No scratch that! I want you to destroy them!"

"Hai." the Ninjas bowed.

Gadget and Tyson were almost inside of the Tokyo Airport just as soon as there were no more passengers leaving the plane.

"Here we are Tyson." said Gadget "Japan! The land of the Great Wall."

"That's China." Tyson corrected him.

"The land of panda bears." He continued.

"Also China." Tyson sighed.

"Anyways," said Gadget "Time to meet Mr. Watanabe, he's probably waiting for us."

Meanwhile, the ninjas were on the wing of the plane, watching Gadget and Tyson make their way into the airport.

"There they are!" said the Head Ninja "Ninjas...ATTACK!"

The ninjas jumped down and surrounded both Gadget and Tyson.

"Halt!" the Ninjas shouted.

"Ninjas?!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Wowsers!" Gadget added.

"Inspector Gadget, Officer Jones we have come for you!" said the Head Ninja.

"How do you know our names, who are you?!" Tyson demanded.

"We have been sent by the Great Samurai Waruda to eliminate you!" the Head Ninja said "Prepare to be attacked!"

Just then, the Ninjas vanished and started attacking Gadget and Tyson.

Tyson struggled to get the Ninjas off of her "Get away from me you freaking ninjas!"

Tyson grabbed the two ninjas and threw them back onto the ground. It wasn't long before the ninjas got up.

"Oh no Tyson!" Gadget gasped "Go go gadget freeze gun!"

Gadget's hand went into his sleeve and out popped a launcher from his sleeve. Gadget reached into the inside of his coat and put a capsule into the cannon.

"Eat freeze ray you Kung Fu freaks!" Gadget blasted his freeze ray at the ninjas who froze in their tracks.

"Gadget." Tyson ran up to him and hugged him "Thank god."

"Come on." Gadget told Tyson "We have to meet this Watanabe character inside."

"Right!" Tyson followed Gadget into the airport.

They finally arrived into the airport where they saw a rather middle aged man holding up a sign that said "GADGET AND TYSON".

"That must be him!" Tyson pointed to the man.

Gadget and Tyson walked over to the man.

"Detective Hiro Watanabe I presume?" Gadget asked the man.

"Yes." said the man "And if I'm correct, you two must be Lt. Gadget and Officer Tyson Jones."

"Yes that's us." Tyson answered.

"Welcome to Japan." Watanabe bowed.

Gadget and Tyson bowed back. In case you didn't know readers, you must bow before your elders in Japanese culture, it shows respect.

"We were called here to help you retrieve a small electronic part called the Pip One computer chip." Gadget explained "And the Chief said that you would give us some information."

"You are told correct Inspector." Watanabe explained.

"And the person that has stolen it is Dr. Claw." Tyson added "He's the leader of a savage organization called MAD back in the states."

"Yes." said Watanabe "He and Waruda have formed a collaboration together."

"Do you know where to find them?" Gadget asked Watanabe.

"Yes I do." Watanabe reached in his pocket and took out a file and handed it to Tyson.

"What's this?" Tyson asked Watanabe.

"This is a scan of the Pip One chip." Watanabe explained "There's also an anti-matter chip in that file. Replace the chip with the fake one when you get into Waruda's castle."

"So where is it?" Gadget asked Watanabe.

"It is somewhere in the Fuji Mountains." Watanabe explained "I'll drive you two there."

"Come on Gadget." said Tyson "We've got a chip to retrieve."

Gadget and Tyson followed Detective Watanabe to his car and they drove to Mt. Fuji. After a few hours of driving, they finally arrived at the mountains.

"Here we are officers." said Watanabe "You're on your own now."

"We'll be back as soon as we stop Claw's plot." Gadget said.

"Good luck Gadget-san and you too Tyson-san." said Watanabe.

Gadget and Tyson hid behind a rock and there was Waruda's castle.

"There it is G." Tyson pointed to the castle "Waruda's hideout."

"Look up there!" Gadget pointed to the sky "Duck!"

Gadget and Tyson ducked down and something zoomed down from in the sky, it was Dr. Claw's jet.

"Oh no." Gadget saw Claw landing his jet "Dr. Claw has made it."

"There's no time to waste." Tyson grabbed Gadget's arm "Let's go!"

Gadget stopped Tyson "Wait! We can't risk let him seeing us. We'll have to wait until he's inside."

Gadget and Tyson hid behind another rock as Claw went inside the castle with MAD Cat.

"He's gone inside," Gadget whispered to Tyson "I think we have a chance."

"Then let's go!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Right!" Gadget ran to the entrance of the castle.

"You're not going anywhere Gadget-san!" Two samurais blocked their way, holding swords.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Gadget and Tyson have arrived in Tokyo and met up with their new ally, Detective Watanabe and they've frozen Wardua's ninjas! But that's too easy! Now that Claw has arrived at Waruda's castle, it won't be easy getting the anti matter chip into Waruda's machine. Waruda and Claw are obviously gonna send more ninjas and samurais to attack them! Stay tuned! And have you figured out what's weird and different about this story yet? If you have, please tell me! I love to hear guesses from my readers.**


	3. Kung Fu Gadget

Samurais surrounded Gadget and Tyson. They were cornered.

"Samurais!" Tyson gasped.

 **INSIDE WARDUA'S CASTLE...**

Claw and Waruda met on Wardua's conference table.

"So Dr. Claw," said Waruda "You have arrived. I trust you had a nice flight. Do you have it?"

"Here is the chip Waruda." Claw showed Waruda the chip "Our ticket for world domination. Let us put it into your Fuji Ray right away!"

"Patience Dr. Claw." Waruda sinisterly smiled "I have some entertainment for you."

A giant screen came down in front of the two masterminds.

"Waruda let us insert the chip." Claw growled.

"Oh no Dr. Claw I must be entertained." Waruda insisted. "Watch the monitor."

Waruda turned on the screen and it showed Gadget and Tyson being surrounded by the samurais Waruda sent.

"AHA!" Claw cackled "Gadget and Tyson."

"Yes Dr. Claw." Waruda sadistically smiled "I have sent these samurais to destroy them. Soon, Gadget will be scrap metal and his partner well...let's just say she'll make an ugly stain on the ground."

Outside, Gadget and Tyson were surrounded by the fierce looking samurais.

"Samurais!" said the head warrior "ATTACK!"

The samurais all charged at them with their swords.

"Wowsers!" Gadget gasped "Go go gadget legs!"

Gadget sprung up into the air and dodged the samurais. As for Tyson, she was being pursued by the samurais as well.

"HYYYYYYYY!" They shouted as they charged at her.

"Only got shot at this." Tyson whispered to herself.

Tyson jumped into the air and kicked one of the samurais and sent the samurai flying in a bush. The samurai's sword twirled into the air and Tyson grabbed it.

"Oh no you don't!" She hung the sword into the air. "Engarde!"

The samurais chagred at Tyson and they started to duel her. She started to defend herself against the samurais. However, there were too many of them.

Meanwhile, Gadget had been battling the samurai's that were after him.

"Go go gadget coat!" Gadget pulled a button on his coat and it inflated like a balloon.

Unfortunetly, the samurai swords deflated the jacket.

"Gadget and his partner are no match for my minons." Waruda said "Soon, they will be no more."

"Now that they've been taken care of, we shall proceed." Claw told his partner.

"Yes Dr. Claw." Waruda nodded.

They both got off their chairs and went to the control room.

Meanwhile back outside, all of the samurai's jumped right on Gadget and started attacking him.

"Go go gadget coat!" He muffled under the dogpile.

Gadget's coat inflated once more and all the samurai's were jumped right off his jacket.

"Go go gadget launch cannon!" Gadget's arm went back into his sleeve and a multi launcher came out of his sleeve.

Gadget reached into his coat pockets and took out two more freeze capsules.

"Samurais!" Gadget pointed his launcher at the samurais "Via con dios!"

Gadget blasted all of the samurais and they were frozen in solid ice.

"That's taken care of." Gadget blew the frost off of his launcher.

"Yo G!" Tyson shouted as she kept fighting the other samurais "I could use a hand here!"

"Oh no Tyson!" Gadget gasped. "I gotta save her."

Gadget reached into his pockets and noticed something...

"I'm all out of ammo!" He gasped. "What am I gonna do?"

Gadget thought as fast as he could and realized something.

"Go go gadget copter!" Gadget grabbed the handles on his Gadget-Copter and started flying. "Hang on Ty! I'm coming!"

Tyson kicked the samurais across the way.

"Gadget do something before they get up!" Tyson called out to Gadget.

"You got it Tyson!" Gadget exclaimed "Go go gadget net!"

A hand extended out of Gadget's hat and threw a net right on the samurais which trapped them underneath.

"Way to go G!" Tyson high fived Gadget.

"No problem Tyson." Gadget said "Now, we need to find a way to replace the chip before Dr. Claw and Waruda activate their Fuji Ray."

"But we can't risk going in at once." She said "Claw and Waruda could still send more minons to get us. We have to split up."

"Right!" Gadget said "What's the plan Tyson?"

"It's quite simple," She said "I've got the Anti-Pip chip. I'll sneak up into the roof and infiltrate the control room."

"But Claw and Waruda have probably gotten into the control room by now," Gadget pointed out "How are you gonna do that?"

"You are going to trigger the alarm without being spotted." Tyson explained "That'll cause Claw, Waruda, and their cats to leave the room and that'll give me the chance to get into the control room and switch the chips."

"Right!" Gadget nodded.

Tyson snuck to the side of the castle and used a grappling hook to get on top of the roof. She used the window on the rooftop to get inside.

She contacted Gadget with her walkie talkie "Lt. Gadget, I've gotten inside the base. Now make your move!"

"Right, Jones!" Gadget nodded.

Gadget walked into the castle.

"Go go gadget camoflauge." Gadget pressed a button on his coat and blended in with his surroundings.

He spotted a pressure sensor on the floor.

"This should get Claw and Waruda away from the control room." He thought.

Gadget walked right on the pressure sensor and it set off the alarm.

The alarm went off and it alerted Claw and Waruda.

"We have an intrudder." Claw growled "Come, we must destroy him before he gets away!"

"Yes Claw-san." Waruda agreed.

And just like that, Dr. Claw and Waruda got out of their seats and left to seize the so-called intruder with their respective cats following them.

Gadget was hiding in the walls with his camoflauge, he used his police walkie talkie to call Tyson.

"Okay Tyson." he whispered "They're gone. Replace the chip before they find us."

"Got it." She whispered back "Officer Tyson over and out."

Tyson ran to the control room and switched the chips, then ran back just in time.

"I see no one." said Waruda "Let us continue."

"Hurry up Waruda!" Claw ordered his partner "Let's insert the chip."

Meanwhile outisde, Gadget and Tyson escaped the castle with the Pip-One in hand.

"We did it." Tyson sighed with relief.

"But I know there's one thing we have to do." Gadget told her.

"What?" asked Tyson.

"This." Gadget grabbed the chip and destroyed it into pieces.

"Gadget!" Tyson gasped "Why'd you-"

"Some things in this world were not meant for mankind." Gadget told them.

Back inside, Claw and Waruda had been setting the coordinates for the Fuji Ray, not knowing the chip had been stolen.

"Master control is ready for the Pip-One chip." said Waruda.

"Soon, the world's riches will be MINE!" Claw sinisterly grinned. "Heh heh heh!"

"WHAT?!" Waruda turned to Claw.

"I mean of course ours." Claw corrected himself "Honorable partner, Waruda-san."

Claw inserted the Anti-Pip chip into the ray and it shot a beam into the sky, forming a large electric ball of energy, which then bounced back to Waruda's castle and zapped the whole room and then destroyed the Fuji Ray, which caused all of Waruda's remaining minons to flee.

"Your chip is useless!" Waruda yelled at Claw "You destroyed my lair and my ray!"

"My chip?!" Claw growled "I couldn't have! It was a powerful chip and-"

Then, Claw realized something.

"GADGET!" He shouted "You did this! You have foiled my plans once again! You did this to me! Don't think this is over Gadget! Because I will destroy you! And your death will be horrible and painful! JUST YOU WAIT!"

The next morning at the Tokyo Airport, Gadget and Tyson were ready to go on their flight back to the states. Thanks to them, Waruda and Claw's plans have been thrawted and Waruda's

"Well Detective Watanabe, it's time for us to go back to the states." said Gadget.

"Thank you for helping us with our assignment." Tyson thanked him "We couldn't have done it without you."

"And thank you for helping us save Tokyo, Inspectors." Watanabe bowed to them "Sayonara."

"Sayonara." Gadget and Tyson bowed back.

"Come on G." said Tyson "We don't wanna miss the flight."

"Right behind ya Ty." Gadget followed Tyson to the plane.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well that's the end of another Inspector Gadget story! Get ready for another story coming soon! But even an awesome writer like me gets some writers block now and again! So, do any of you, my fans have any ideas for any Inspector Gadget stories? I'd really love to hear them! Stay tuned for another story coming soon! By the way, did you notice anything weird about the story at all? Anything unusual or different? Please tell me if you finally have noticed anything different about this story!**


End file.
